warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brackenfoot
|pastaffie= None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest= Warrior: |namesl= Brackenfoot |familyt= Mate: Daughters: Sons: |familyl= Brightflower Yellowfang, Rowanberry, Marigoldkit Nutwhisker, Mintkit |mentor= Unknown |apps= Unnamed apprentice, Raggedstar |livebooks=''Code of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''None''}} Brackenfoot is a pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Brackenfoot is the father of Rowankit, Nutkit, and Yellowkit, and the mate of Brightflower. Yellowkit thinks of him when she thinks of Scorchkit and Raggedkit's lack of a father, wondering what it must be like to not know who their father is and being told that their father might be a kittypet. :Rowankit later points out Brackenfoot eating with Brightflower, who is keeping an eye on the kits' antics. He hits with his kits during Scorchkit and Raggedkit's apprentice ceremony and is given Raggedpaw as an apprentice, which makes Yellowkit jealous. :Later, Yellowkit peeks under the barrier of the camp and sees her father training Raggedpaw for battle. Brackenfoot tricks the young tom into believing that he has won, and defeats him with a surprise attack. After the training, he and his apprentice start back towards camp. When Raggedpaw sees Yellowkit watching them, he complains, but Brackenfoot tells him that she should watch and learn, though Raggedpaw disagrees. :Brackenfoot is present at his kits' apprentice ceremony later that day and appears to be proud of his son and daughters, cheering for them alongside his mate. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Brackenfoot goes out on patrol with Hollyflower, Crowclaw, and Archeye along the border. When they reach the Thunderpath, they find a dead pigeon--crowfood--lying on it. Brackenfoot is disgusted by it, and doesn't share Crowclaw and Archeye's interest in bringing it back to camp as food. He is relieved when Hollyflower tells them the pigeon wasn't worth walking out onto the Thunderpath for. :Brackenfoot hears a growl coming from the other side of the Thunderpath, and sees a fox looking hungrily at a small ThunderClan kit. At first, Brackenfoot is unwilling to help, and would have preferred for a ThunderClan patrol to help him. However, Hollyflower refuses to let a kit be injured, and rushes over to defend him. Brackenfoot follows her, along with Archeye and Crowclaw, thinking that it was different matter if he was keeping his Clanmate from being torn to shreds. :After the fox retreats from the battle, he scolds the kit, Tigerkit, and tells him to be more careful. When Tigerkit doesn't seem to understand his angry scolding, Brackenfoot tells him to go home, and heads back into ShadowClan territory with the rest of the patrol. Tigerkit calls after them that one day he would help ShadowClan in return. Family Members '''Mate:' :Brightflower: Daughters: :Marigoldkit: :Yellowfang: :Rowanberry: Sons: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: Grandsons: :Brokenstar: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Granddaughters: :Two unnamed she-kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Tree : Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Mentors